new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BrainDeadZero/March Overview
Chill guys, there's no April Fools joke here. Just another blog post. New Game! The most prominent news this month was the release of Volume 7 and the official English translation for Volume 1. And I think all the BDs for New Game!! have been released? Not entirely sure about this one, since I can't read Japanese (and Google Translate decided to go derp on me). Can't think or remember anything else, so let's move on to the community news. Community So last month, a poll was made to see if people prefer the official spellings of characters (Hazime, Iizima, Momizi, etc.) or the original names (Hajime, Iijima, Momiji, etc). Unless there were some last minute votes while I was typing this blog, the original names won the vote. Since nobody was complaining, the western naming format will remain. Anyways, the following name changes will be made soon-ish: * Hazime Shinoda → Hajime Shinoda * Yun Iizima → Yun Iijima * Momizi Mochizuki → Momiji Mochizuki There's also Ko → Kou, but if we do that, we'll probably have to change Rin Toyama → Rin Touyama to match the romanization. Japanese is hard. For now, I'll leave Ko's page as it is. Leave a comment if you think we should rename it anyways. I realized there were a few flaws with the poll. For one thing, the poll didn't show up on mobile. Apparently, you need to use an extension for it to work. The poll was also poorly timed. I forgot that the English translation for Volume 1 was releasing this month. I haven't read it yet, but depending on how they decide to translate the character names, there might be a debate to rename the pages again (T_T). But we can talk about this some other time. Here's something new for the wiki: a I thought it would be a good idea to encourage more people to edit here, so I asked FANDOM Staff to enable it. Speaking of new, I also made an article for New Game!'s author, Shotaro Tokuno, because why not. We also rewrote Aoba's page. I thought the original format was too long and detailed, so I came up with this. Like it? Hate it? Let us know what you think. If a lot of people prefer this format, we can start a project to rewrite all the character pages. Also, to whoever wrote all that plot detail, sorry! If it makes you feel any better, most of that content was copied to the volume and episode pages. If you haven't noticed, I deleted all the . The original videos were deleted for some reason. Since we can't watch it anymore, I figured we got rid of all those videos. We can probably re-add the videos if we find some (good quality) re-uploads. We also have a new Executive Board. Wanna become a member of the board? Contribute a lot to the wiki and I'll consider it. Finally, I added some new licenses for images. In addition to updating the default licenses, I added some new ones for anime/manga screenshots and for promotional images (such as posters). We should probably tag all these images. Oh yeah, I also added some new scripts for the wiki. Other things I'm still struggling with the music infobox. I'll get it done. Eventually. Do you guys prefer New Game! Wikia, or do you think we should change it to New Game! Wiki? Just a thought. I'm not gonna make a poll for this, so leave a comment if you prefer the latter. ~ BDZ Category:Blog posts